Journée Spéciale
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: [For Chiaki Katsumata's birthday] Sakura harus merasakan pukulan berat ketika sosok yang ia sayangi meninggalkannya sebelum melimpahkan kasih sayang untuknya. Apakah gadis itu tetap bersikeras mengurung dirinya ketika seseorang menawarinya sebuah kehangatan?/"Kaa-san, untuk apa Sasuke dilahirkan ke dunia ini?"/"Kau akan mengetahuinya kalau kau besar nanti, Sasu."/


Haruno Sakura. Hmm… nama yang indah untuk gadis yang cantik. Dia adalah gadis pintar kaya yang berprestasi di sekolahnya, memiliki setidaknya dua teman, dan yahh… sedikit cerewet. Dia hidup tenang sendirian di sebuah perumahan megah di kawasan Tokyo. Kedua orang tuanya mengurus Haruno Corp, membuat mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kantor daripada di rumah.

Sakura siswi yang berprestasi, bahkan dia peraih nem tertinggi di kelulusan kemarin setelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Tokyo _Senior High School_. Berkat itu juga Sakura mendapat beasiswa dan direkomendasikan untuk bersekolah di sekolah elit itu. Meskipun kau memiliki harta yang berlimpah, kau pasti bangga bisa bersekolah dengan usahamu sendiri, bukan?

Dua teman, Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis Yamanaka berambut pirang itu adalah sahabat Sakura sejak di bangku SMP. Keduanya semakin dekat setelah saling berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Yamanaka Inoichi, ayah Ino merupakan donatur terbesar di Tokyo _Senior High School_.

Sedangkan Uzumaki Naruto merupakan lelaki pertama yang menyapanya ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di kelas X-2. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ pengejar Hyuuga Hinata itu akhirnya akrab dengan Sakura karena tampaknya mereka berdua selalu memiliki topik yang menarik untuk dibicarakan. Orang tuanya adalah pembisnis sukses yang memiliki sedikitnya sebelas restoran cepat saji yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang.

"Cerewet," gumam salah seorang laki-laki yang berdiri persis di hadapan Sakura.

Bagaimana? Secuil kata itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang cerewet bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

A Naruto FanFiction dedicated for Chiaki Katsuma's birthday

June 13th, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JOURNÉE SPÉCIALE**

**Main Pair: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahaha kau lucu sekali, _Forehead_!" Suara gelak tawa Ino yang sebenarnya cukup keras tak terlalu terdengar akibat suasana berisik di kantin.

Sosok yang ditertawai mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau lihat, bukan? Itu adalah kata yang sangat menggambarkan dirimu. Aku ingin sekali mengataimu sejak dulu, tapi apa daya, Uchiha itu sudah mewakilkannya. Hahahaha!"

Lagi.

Gadis pirang berkucir kuda itu kembali menertawakan sahabat merah jambunya. Haruno Sakura menatap garang wajah Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku benar, 'kan?" tanya Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosanya seraya menyedot jus jeruknya.

"Huh, dia pikir siapa dia? Berani-beraninya mengataiku cerewet," gerutu Sakura.

Ino menatap tajam sahabatnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Sakura menyerah.

Baiklah, siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Bahkan mungkin seluruh dunia mengenalnya, bukan begitu?

Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi itu adalah kenyataan.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu siswa di Tokyo _Senior High School_ yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Dulunya ia adalah siswa di salah satu sekolah ternama di Osaka. Namun entah atas tuntutan apa Uchiha bungsu itu meneruskan sekolahnya di Tokyo. Dia adalah anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik perusahaan pengebor minyak terbesar di dunia.

Uchiha yang bisa dibilang tampan–sangat tampan masuk ke kelas X-2. Meskipun sudah hampir tiga bulan bersekolah, Sakura belum pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah teman sekelasnya karena Sakura tahu Sasuke bukanlah tipikal orang yang banyak bicara. Dan sekali saja seorang Haruno Sakura mengajaknya bicara, Sasuke malah mengatainya cerewet. Hal itu berhasil membuat Sakura naik darah dan ingin sekali menjambak rambut biru dongker Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Ino berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Hm?" Sakura merespon dengan lambat.

Ino memasang tampang berpikirnya. "Ahh, kau pasti melamunkan Sasuke, ya?"

Gotcha!

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, mana mungkin aku memikirkan orang aneh seperti itu."

"Hahaha tidak masalah juga kalau kau memikirkan Uchiha itu, dia tampan kok," sahut Ino seraya menerawang, membayangkan lekuk wajah Sasuke yang bisa dibilang mendekati sempurna.

Sakura terdiam, tak berniat menjawab tanggapan Ino yang berlebihan–menurutnya.

"Coba kalau aku tidak punya Sai, sudah kupacari dia," ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Memang dia mau, _Pig_?" Ino langsung menatap garang sahabatnya.

Hati-hatilah dengan kata–

"Sakura, Sakura, kau sekarang membencinya dan nanti akhirnya kau tergila-gila padanya. Cerita lama, klasik sekali," komentar Ino enteng.

"Tidak mungkin, Ino."

"_Nothing is impossible, right_?"

–tidak mungkin. Karena… tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

Dua gadis itu terdiam, tiba-tiba lelaki berambut pirang jabrik datang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa semangkuk ramen.

"Hahh, waktunya makan ramen!" seru Naruto bersemangat sembari mulai menyantap menu favoritnya.

Sementara Naruto asyik dengan makanannya, Sakura dan Ino masih terdiam. Hal itu tentu membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya, tak biasanya kedua sahabatnya itu menjadi sepi begini.

"Hey Nona, kenapa kalian diam?" tanya Naruto, menatap Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian.

Ino berdehem ria. "Itu, Sakura naksir Uchiha."

"Hey! Aku tak bilang seperti itu!" elak Sakura tak terima. Namun tanpa diminta, pipinya langsung merona. Ayolah, ada apa dengan dirimu, Haruno Sakura?

"Pipimu merah, Sakura-chan. Kau membuatku gemas," sahut Naruto menatap Sakura gemas.

"Benar, pipimu merah, Jidat!" sanggah Ino membenarkan.

"Tidak! Kalian ini bicara apa, eh?" Sakura tetap bersikeras. Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu persis apa yang membuat pipinya menjadi memanas.

"Lebih baik kau mengaku saja, _Forehead_! Kau naksir Sasuke, 'kan?" Ino kembali menyudutkan.

"Hm, setuju. Kau mengaku saja, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Ia menyukai Sasuke? Benarkah?

'Benarkah aku menyukai Sasuke, Kami-sama?' inner Sakura bertanya. Namun… tak ada jawaban. Kalian tahu siapa yang akan menjawab? Ya, waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku kalah. Dua lawan satu. Tapi aku tak mengakui kalau aku suka Uchiha itu, aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu perasaanku padanya."

"Setidaknya kau mengakui kalau kau kalah, hahaha!"

"Kau kalah, Sakura-chan. Traktir ramen," pinta Naruto penuh kemenangan.

Persahabatan mereka indah, bukan? Haruno Sakura, gadis itu tentu bersyukur bisa memiliki sahabat seperti Ino dan Naruto yang bisa memahami dirinya. Dan sepertinya Ino dan Naruto juga berpikir begitu. Gadis Yamanaka yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih Shimura Sai dan Uzumaki Naruto sang pengejar Hyuuga Hinata itu pasti juga senang memiliki sahabat seperti Haruno Sakura, bukan begitu?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Sasuke-kun! Kau terlambat datang," protes Sakura sebal seraya menggembungkan pipi–

Tunggu! _Sasuke-kun_? Ah, iya. Kalian tidak tahu bukan kalau kini Haruno Sakura telah menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke?

Hmm, bukankah kisah cinta seorang Haruno itu sangat klasik sekali? Sepertinya Yamanaka Ino memang memiliki asumsi yang tepat.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sembari mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di hadapan Sakura. Mereka berdua tengah duduk berseberangan di salah satu restoran di Tokyo.

Melihat Sakura yang belum memesan apa pun, Sasuke langsung memanggil _waitress_ dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Sasuke-kun, memang ada apa, sih?" tanya Sakura heran. Tak biasanya Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu seperti ini.

"Memang salah kalau aku mengajakmu makan siang? Kita 'kan sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Emm, tidak." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih selama kurang lebih lima tahun. Mereka berdua bukan lagi pelajar SMA melainkan mahasiswa di Tokyo _University_. Meskipun mereka kuliah di tempat yang sama, tetapi mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Mau tak mau, Sasuke dan Sakura jadi jarang bertemu dikarenakan agenda kuliah yang menyibukkan keduanya.

Dan hari ini, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang bersama selepas kuliah. Setidaknya hari ini keduanya sama-sama memiliki waktu yang luang.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman?" usul Sasuke setelah selesai menghabiskan jus jambunya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti ke arah kekasihnya. "Hn. Boleh saja."

Setelah Sasuke membayar makan siang mereka, pasangan kekasih itu berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah taman yang kebetulan letaknya tidak jauh dari restoran tempat mereka makan siang tadi. Sampai di taman, Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Hanya dengan menikmati suasana ramai taman itu mampu membuat senyum lebar Haruno Sakura mengembang. Begitu sederhananya kebahagiaan gadis itu, bukan begitu?

"Aku mau es krim itu, Sasuke-kun. Aku beli dulu ya," pamit Sakura pada kekasihnya.

"Aku antar," sahut Sasuke singkat dan datar, namun mampu membuat Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Sungguh, ia sangat bahagia dengan Sasuke yang kini telah ada di hidupnya. Tak hanya Ino dan Naruto yang bisa memahaminya, Sasuke pun juga.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Ino dan Naruto, kemana mereka berdua?

Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya, Yamanaka Ino telah menjadi model terkenal, baru-baru ini ia juga membintangi iklan sebuah produk kosmetik. Dan Naruto, lelaki berambut pirang itu meneruskan kuliah di Nagoya demi mengejar Hyuuga Hinata yang juga kuliah di sana. Dari kabar terakhir yang Sakura terima, Naruto sudah berhasil mengajak Hinata makan ramen bersama. Yah, semoga hubungan mereka semakin membaik.

Meskipun Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto sudah jarang sekali bertemu, mereka bertiga tidak pernah lupa untuk saling menghubungi baik melalui ponsel maupun _e-mail_.

"Sasuke-kun, ramai sekali. Ada apa, sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran ketika iris teduhnya menangkap kerumunan orang yang entah sedang mengerumuni apa.

"Hn. Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke mengendikkan bahu.

Ternyata kerumunan itu mengerumuni seorang laki-laki yang menyatakan cintanya pada seorang gadis di depan seluruh pengunjung taman ini. Lelaki itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk sang gadis dan memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah, tentu saja gadis itu tak menolaknya.

"Romantis sekali," komentar Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Cih, kau mau membandingkan aku dengan laki-laki itu?"

"Hahaha aku tidak membandingkan, Sasuke-kun. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, caramu memang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sedikitpun."

Dan kalimat Sakura itu sukses membuatnya mereka ulang kejadian dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Waktu itu Sakura telah menduduki bangku kelas XI, begitu juga Sasuke. Semenjak kejadian pertama kali Sakura menegur Sasuke, gadis itu jadi terpikir terus oleh laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu. Layaknya _stalker_, Sakura selalu mengamati Sasuke diam-diam sampai pada akhirnya hati kecilnya berkata, _"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada orang ini."_

Kringgg kringgg kringgg…

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran dibunyikan. Setelah Yamato-sensei mengucapkan salam, satu per satu siswa keluar dari kelas. Ino dan Naruto juga begitu. Gadis berkucir _pony tail_ itu akan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler _cheer leader _dan si pirang Uzumaki akan kembali mengejar sang gadis indigo. Sedangkan Sakura, ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di kelas sejenak karena menurutnya, pulang pun tak ada artinya. Di rumah dia juga akan kembali kesepian seperti biasanya.

Tak perlu waktu lama dan kelas sudah sangat sepi, hanya tinggal Sakura dan err... Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuat Uchiha tampan itu tak kunjung melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera keluar dari kelas.

Sakura yang duduk di bangku paling belakang hanya bisa memandang heran ketika Sasuke berjalan menghampiri bangkunya dan terdiam sejenak. Hari itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlihat kebingungan untuk mengucapkan apa yang ingin diungkapkannya.

1 detik

7 detik

12 detik

Sasuke mengucapkan dua kata tepat di hadapan Sakura dengan nada datarnya setelah akhirnya dia melangkah keluar sambil menggendong tas ranselnya. Dua kata yang mampu membuat Haruno Sakura termenung di tempatnya dengan pipi yang merah, antara bingung, malu, dan mau.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sedih.

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan seorang Haruno Sakura saat ini. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana ketika mendapat kabar bahwa orang tua kalian meninggal. Ya, itulah yang terjadi pada Sakura. Malam itu saat dia sedang mengerjakan skripsinya, suara telepon rumah berdering dan memaksanya untuk meninggalkan sejenak laptopnya yang menyala.

"Selamat malam." Begitulah suara yang terdengar dari seberang.

"Selamat malam," balas Sakura seadanya.

"Apakah kami sedang berbicara dengan Haruno Sakura, putri dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki?"

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Maaf menganggu. Kami dari pihak kepolisian ingin mengabarkan bahwa orang tua Anda tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat dengan tujuan London. Kami akan–"

BRUK

Tak ada lagi alasan untuk Sakura mempertahanku telepon itu lebih lama lagi. Sekuat apa pun seorang perempuan, pasti akhirnya akan menangis juga. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh Sakura merosot ke bawah seiring dengan cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Sejak malam itu, semuanya jadi hancur. Keadaan Sakura kacau, matanya meredup dan senyumnya menghilang. Ia selalu menyendiri, mematikan semua alat komunikasi dan mengurung diri di kamar. Berkali-kali kedua sahabatnya–Ino dan Naruto menghubungi Sakura untuk memastikan keadaan gadis merah jambu itu. Tapi selalu… selalu saja Sakura tidak dapat dihubungi.

Karena tempat mereka yang berjauhan sekarang sangat tak memungkinkan untuk mengunjungi Sakura, akhirnya Ino dan Naruto menyerahkan semuanya pada Sasuke. Dua sahabat itu yakin Sasuke bisa menjaga sahabatnya.

Bahkan, tanpa diminta sekalipun Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan datang dan memastikan keadaan kekasihnya itu. Namun sayang, agenda kuliah pasca skripsi membuatnya tak bisa terlalu sering datang ke rumah Sakura. Mungkin Sasuke akan datang jika ia memiliki waktu luang, namun hasilnya masih tetap sama. Dirinya akan menemukan Sakura dengan tatapan yang kosong dan keadaan yang memprihatinkan.

"Ceroboh sekali dia," lirih Sasuke ketika memasuki rumah kekasihnya. Sakura memang ceroboh, gerbang depan dan pintu rumah saja sampai tidak dikunci.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kamar Sakura berada. Sampai di ambang pintu kamar Sakura, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu dapat melihat bagaimana Sakura yang sedang tertidur dengan laptopnya yang masih menyala.

Kau tahu? Sejak Sakura mendapat kabar bahwa orang tuanya telah tiada, skripsinya jadi berantakan. Sudah beberapa kali Sakura disuruh untuk merevisi skripsinya itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Ia menggendong Sakura ala _bridal_ dan menidurkannya di kasurnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.57 malam, Sasuke membuka bungkusan yang dia bawa dan membukanya.

28 Maret 20XX Pukul 00.00

Sasuke mencium lembut kening kekasihnya. Gadis cantik beriris _emerald_ itu melenguh dan membuka matanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa?" tanya Sakura ketika melirik jam yang menunjukkan tengah malam. Biasanya Sasuke datang jam delapan dan pulang jam sepuluh setelah memastikan kekasihnya itu sudah makan, tidak tengah malam begini.

"Kau tak ingat?"

"…Apa?"

Sasuke mengambil kue _tart_ yang ia taruh di atas meja. Kue _tart_ cokelat yang di atasnya terdapat lilin berbentuk angka '21' yang sudah dinyalakan.

"Kau melupakan hari ulang tahunmu," ucap Sasuke lalu menempatkan kue itu tepat di hadapan Sakura agar gadis itu bisa meniupnya.

Sakura terdiam cukup lama, hal itu tentu membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Apa Sakura tidak suka? Namun, pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab ketika tiba-tiba Haruno Sakura menghambur ke pelukannya.

Sasuke melepaskan kue itu dan menempatkannya kembali di atas meja demi membalas pelukan kekasihnya. "Sakura, kau boleh menangis. Kau boleh bersedih, tapi jangan sampai kau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, mengerti?" Sakura mengangguk di dalam pelukan Sasuke, air matanya mungkin sudah membasahi jaket yang Sasuke pakai. "Kau tahu, beberapa hal seharusnya diikhlaskan. Ikhlaskan orang tuamu dan jangan biarkan sinar matamu meredup dan senyummu menghilang."

Hanya untuk Haruno Sakura, seorang Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu–mungkin.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Haruno Sakura."

Dulu, Uchiha Sasuke yang masih berumur enam tahun dan duduk di bangku TK tiba-tiba bertanya pada ibundanya. Pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan untuk datang dari mulut bocah berumur enam tahun.

"Kaa-san, untuk apa Sasuke dilahirkan ke dunia ini?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto mengelus kepala anak bungsunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau akan mengetahuinya kalau kau sudah besar nanti, Sasu."

Apakah kau ingat pertanyaanmu itu, Sasuke? Terlepas dari ingat atau tidak, seorang Uchiha Sasuke kini mengerti.

Haruno Sakura. Ya, Haruno Sakura adalah alasan kenapa Uchiha Sasuke dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Bukan untuk mengingatkan ulang tahun gadis itu, namun… untuk menjaganya, melindunginya, dan menyayanginya. Untuk menjaga agar senyum dan sinar matanya tetap ada, untuk melindungi gadis yang rapuh itu, dan untuk menyayangi Haruno Sakura sepenuh hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, aku juga."

Ya. Menyayanginya sampai akhir, sampai akhirnya keduanya dipisahkan oleh garis takdir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The world's happinest couple never has the same character.**

**They just have best understanding of****–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–**their differences, right?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Journée Spéciale** = Special Day

**A/N: ****_First, I will say happy birthday for my best friend Chiaki Katsumata who always have lol joke. Happy birthday Hafiz, hope all your birthday wishes and dreams come true. Be better than before, my bestieee :*I'll wait your review, be number one who read this fict :)_**

**Kedua, makasih buat Nawaki Riji yang selalu siap dengerin curhatan aku ****_about_**** fict ini. Makasih Vers :* **

**_Last but not least_****, semoga fict ini kerasa ya ****_feel_****-nya baik buat Hafiz dan ****_readers_**** lainnya. Terima kasih.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


End file.
